dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Titans (season 1)
Ti''tans'' is an American web television series that airs on DC Universe, based on the DC Comics character of the same name. Akiva Goldsman, Geoff Johns, and Greg Berlanti created the series, which sees Darce Montgomery star as Roy Harper/Arsenal, Tyler James Williams as Matthew Steele, and several other characters from the DC universe. Cast Main * Darce Montgomery as Roy William Harper Jr./Arsenal * Teagan Croft as Rachel Roth/Raven * Tyler James William as Matthew 'Matt' Steel Recurring * Alan Ritchson as Hank Hall/Hawk * Minka Kelly as Dawn Granger/Dove * Ryan Jefferson Booth as Chief Peter Yorke * Jeff Clarke as Nuclear Dad * Jeni Ross as Nuclear Mom * Jeni Ross as Nuclear Sis * Logan Thompson as Nuclear Biff Guest * April Bowlby as Rita Farr/Elasti-Woman * Brendan Fraser and Jake Michaels as Clifford Steele/Robotman * Matt Bomer and Dwain Murphy as Larry Trainor/Negative-Man * Ryan Potter as Garfield Logan/Beast Boy * Bruno Bichir as Niles Caulder/The Chief * Charlie Hunnam as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Bryan Cranston as Captain Quentin Lance Episodes Season 1 (2012-2013) 1."Pilot"-'''Roy Harper is a detective working for the Bludhaven Police Department who is a secretly a masked vigilante known as Arsenal, Green Arrow's former partner. In the evening, Roy stalks drug dealer Tyler Hackett, who abused a young girl, and had charges against him dropped by the Bludhaven Police Department due to a technicality. Hackett meets with a dealer to give him some drugs, hidden inside a stuffed bear. Arsenal intervenes the criminals become paranoid believing that Green Arrow is present. Once they realize Green Arrow is gone, they become confident believing Arsenal would be easy to handle. The criminals are proven wrong when Arsenal violently executes all of them, except for Hackett. Arsenal subdues Hackett when he tries to escape and brutally stomps on his face. Hackett promises to no longer abuse his daughter and Arsenal leaves not before saying: "fuck Green Arrow". Later on, Roy goes to meet with his colleagues in the BPD, such as with Walter Steel's son Sgt. Matthew Steele and his superior Inspector Dudley Soames, who is reviewing the footage involving Arsenal. As it turns out, Arsenal has not been seen for two years. Matthew suggests informing Chief Yorke about it only for Soames to be against the idea since there is a chance Arsenal might be passing by, which the rest of the police hope since they know Arsenal is from Starling City and Starling City is known as the city of madness. Soames then orders all the officers to focus their attention on apprehending the Doomsday Killer, a named coined by the press of a religious serial killer who has been terrorizing Bludhaven at night. Later on at night, a man named Trigon abducts a female walking her dog with assistance from a group of individuals, who are revealed to be his students, his followers. In flashbacks, Roy was a young police officer in the GPCD who was in a relationship with his boss Captain Lance's niece Alena. Lonnie Machin attacks Roy and Alena. Lonnie Machin shoots Barbara in the stomach, paralyzing her from the waist down, and takes Roy to an abandoned amusement park. There, Lonnie Machin strips Roy to his underwear and subjects him to torture, including showing him photos he took of Barbara, in pain. Green Arrow rescues Roy and Lonnie Machin reveals that he knows Roy is Arsenal due to Emiko Queen having told Lonnie Machin when Lonnie Machin was beating him to death with a crowbar. Roy then beats Lonnie Machin to death. Green Arrow stops Roy and does mouth to mouth on Lonnie Machin to restart his heart. Lonnie Machin survives and Roy leaves Green Arrow in anger when Green Arrow decides to keep Lonnie Machin in the Arrowcave due to him knowing too much. Roy becomes enraged at Green Arrow feeling if he had killed Lonnie Machin years ago, then Emiko would be alive and Barbara would be alright. Roy ends things with Green Arrow and transfers to the BPD as well as ends his relationship with Alena by leaving behind a Dear John letter 2."Rachel Roth"-'Following her mother's murder at the hands of a mysterious assailant sent by Trigon, troubled teen Rachel Roth exhibits telekinetic powers and flees Detroit. Rachel is picked up by Bludhaven police, recognizes Roy from her nightmares, and asks him for help. By the time he realizes that she was telling the truth about her mother, Rachel has been drugged and abducted by a police officer. Meanwhile, in Kiev, Ukraine, NFL football players Victor Stone and Jason Cardena travel there. While Thea believes that they will spend the night partying with Ukrainian supermodels, Victor has other plans in mind by going after gangster Leonid Kovar, who has a sex trafficking ring in both Kiev and Jump City where Victor and Jason live. Donning a gray sweater and with a hood that hides his face, Victor is revealed to be a cyborg and goes after Kovar. Thea gets bored when Victor takes him to see the Nutcracker play performed by Russian ballerinas, but Victor uses this to track down and intimidate a ballerina instructor into telling him where to find Kovar since she has been selling her ballerinas to him. While promising Thea that they will go to the party to spend the night away with Ukrainian supermodels, Victor goes after Kovar and injures the crime lord by throwing him into a wall. Victor intimidates Kovar into ending his sex trafficking ring. Kovar agrees to it but promises to kill Victor the next time he sees him. Victor then tells Kovar he is counting on it and knocks him out. Victor then frees the girls that Kovar captured., who is hidden in his bedroom closet. Rachel meets the man who killed her mother and blacks out, causing a dark version of herself to emerge and kill the man. Roy arrives, killing the police officer who kidnapped her. Later when meeting with Chief Yorke and Inspector Soames, the two men tell Roy that the man he killed was impersonating a police officer. Soames and Yorke order Roy to take Rachel to safety until they can investigate this matter. Roy agrees to it and takes Rachel to Covington, Ohio. Victor meets Jason the next day at his hotel room and claims that he spent the night with one of the supermodels that Thea introduced only for Jason to know his friend his lying since he was with her all night. This starts to put a strain in Vic and Jason's friendship. Victor is revealed to be searching for a girl named Marcy Reynolds, who is a part of Trigon's cult. 3.'"Hawk & Dove"-'Under orders from Soames and Yorke,Roy takes Rachel to Hank Hall and Dawn Granger, masked vigilantes known as Hawk and Dove with whom Roy fought crime four years earlier as Arsenal despite Green Arrow forbidding him from doing so. Though Hank and Dawn are in a serious relationship, Rachel senses that Roy and Dawn were previously involved, and still have unresolved issues. When Hank, out of jealousy, fights with Roy, Rachel's dark-self manifests to stop it. Back in Bludhaven, in order to discredit the police, Trigon sets up a trap for them at a greenhouse involving the jogger he kidnapped and where Chief Yorke and Matthew are supervising a crime scene of another Doomsday victim, where reporter Bethany Snow and a cameraman are. Bethany, the cameraman, and police go to the greenhouse to discover the jogger there, gagged and strung up. Matthew notices her panic and stands still. Matthew spots the trip wire although a police officer did not. Before Matthew could act, Yorke trips over the wire, causing the jogger's jugular to be slashed. Matthew goes to his apartment to see Bethany using her talk show to lambast the police for the jogger's death by calling them incompetents. Trigon "activates" the Nuclear Family to retrieve Rachel and they torture Matthew, after seeing Bethany criticize them on television, for Roy's whereabouts only for Matthew to not know where Roy is. Hawk and Dove take down a drug dealer with Arsenal's murderous assistance. Rachel is upset to discover Roy intended to leave with her Hank and Dawn and not return. The Nuclear Family defeats Roy, Hank, and Dawn, capturing Rachel and leaving Dawn gravely injured. 4.'"Origins"-'Victor locates down Rachel, and watches the Nuclear Family abduct her. Rachel's dark self refuses to help her, but Victor arrives, defeats Nuclear Dad, and convinces Rachel to leave with him. Rachel learns that Victor is looking for a girl named Marcy Reynolds, whom Raven identifies as a cult member. An old photo of Rachel's mother Angela leads Rachel and Victor to a convent where Rachel had supposedly hidden from Rachel's father when she was a baby. Roy recalls learning that his parents' death was not an accident, and being taken in by billionaire Oliver Queen, who offers to teach Roy "another way to deal with the pain." Rachel meets Garfield Logan briefly, and Roy arrives. After Rachel's dark self manifests again, Roy and Victor take her back to the convent, where the sisters secretly lock her in the basement. Victor discovers that before Marcy left Jump City, she was researching various doomsday prophecies concerning the advent of an apocalyptic “raven”. Rachel's dark self taunts her and then manifests, leading to an explosion that allows Rachel to flee. Back in Bludhaven, Matthew reports to Soames and Yorke of the attack administered to him by the Nuclear family. While Soames agrees to put out an APB on the family, Matthew starts asking about Roy only for his superiors to tell him to concentrate on other cases and let them handle it. Matthew then goes to meet with sister Sara Steele (Logan Browning), who is an agent of Spyral. Matthew asks Sara for information on Roy and Sara reveals that the FBI has a file on Roy due to being Oliver's ward (since Oliver spent five years traveling the world and was declared legally dead by Queen Enterprises chairman William Earle before returning to Starling City to reclaim his company) and that Oliver disowned Roy a year ago for unknown reasons. Matthew tells Sara that he suspects Roy might be in danger and wants to try to save him which is why Sara hands him the file. 5. '''Doom Patrol"-'''Rachel comes across Gar, in his tigerform, as she flees through the woods. Gar takes Rachel to his house, where she meets Cliff Steel / Robotman, Larry Trainor / Negative Man, and Rita Farr / Elasti-Woman. Dr. Niles Caulder / The Chief arrives, furious with Gar for bringing a stranger to their home—where they are living in secret—but interested in running tests on Rachel. She agrees, but then demands to be unstrapped from the table. Niles refuses, and shoots Gar with a tranquilizer dart when he tries to intervene. Rachel's dark self-emerges and attacks Niles. Meanwhile, Roy and Victor find the convent in ruins, and track Rachel to the Caulder house. Roy calms Rachel down and promises he will protect her. He departs with Rachel and Victor, and Gar goes with them, encouraged by Cliff to live his own life. Back in Bludhaven, Trigon tasks a couple in his cult to assassinate Soames at his precinct by using a deadly gas labeled wormwood. Before any casualties could occur, Matthew, who sees the whole thing, pushes the woman into one of the interview rooms and holds the door shut while Soames pulls the fire-alarms and orders everyone to evacuate the building. Because of this, Matthew is acccommadated by the department. 6. '''Adrian Chase"-'''Until they decide their next move, everyone is to stay hidden. Roy disobeys Victor by going out on patrol as Arsenal and catches a man with a ski mask as well as ski goggles trying to assassinate a businessman named Warner Quilt when he is leaving his company for the night. Roy intervenes and Vigilante tells Roy that he has no understanding of what is going on and that Quilt is a monster. Vigilante and Arsenal fight with Vigilante escaping. Meanwhile, Matthew discovers that Sara is in a relationship with Adrian Chase, the former district attorney. Adrian was relieved of his duties as district attorney after his friend Dave Winston was killed right in front of him because the city council believed that Chase was unstable. As a result, Chase appointed a successor as permitted by the Council and now spends most of his time volunteering at several charity organizations and even plays basketball with teenagers at the Community Youth Center. Roy has Victor discover that Quilt paid a hitman to go after a man named Allan Reynolds and his family, but Judge Harold J. Warner had the case dismissed due to Reynolds illegally having a firearm and Roy learns that Reynold's wife Eppie was once Quilt's secretary which is why Roy goes to confront her as Arsenal. Eppie admits that her five-year-old son Tommy is Quilt's son as well and that Reynolds knew about it, but loved Tommy as if he were his own. Wanting to become a better person for her child, Eppie took documents of Quilt's illicit and questionable business practices in order to keep him away from Tommy, which she never intended to use. Eppie then begs Arsenal to kill Quilt for him and Arsenal agrees to it. Vigilante and Arsenal break into Quilt's home and kill all of his guards together. Before he could kill Quilt, Arsenal tells Quilt that Eppie never intended to use the evidence to send him to prison. Quilt then admits that he did all of this because he wanted to be involved in his son's life, but Eppie wouldn't let Quilt because of his mob ties. Before Roy could act, Vigilante shoots Quilt in the head. Arsenal then allows Vigilante to leave. Later, when Victor questions Roy about what happened at Quilt Tower, Roy tells Victor that Vigilante killed Quilt which makes Victor believe that Vigilante killed all of Quilt's men. Rachel knows the truth about Roy having killed some of the men and decides to keep quiet about it out of respect for Roy and knowing that Victor has rules against killing. Later, Vigilante is seen on a rooftop with binoculars watching Sara wait at a fancy restaurant for her date. Vigilante then removes his mask revealing himself to be Adrian. Adrian then goes into the restaurant in a tuxedo and with flowers in his hand for Sara. As is turns out, Adrian Chase is Vigilante. 7.'"By Fire"-'A series of arsons start happening in the entral business district of Bludhaven which is why Mayor Hull has Soames and Yorke assign Matthew to the case. Roy investigates this matter as Arsenal and encounters a man named Ted Carson, who is performing the arsons while being dressed as a firefighter. The police led by Soames intervene and Carson escapes not before setting a police officer named Wally Jackson on fire, making things personal for Matthew and the BPD since Firefly is now a cop killer. Roy notices the arsons have been occurring along a bus route and has Victor access data files from the city archives, realizing that Carson has been intentionally lowering property values in that part of the city. Things become interesting when it is discovered that councilman Harold Leeds has been property all over the central business district which prompts Roy to investigate him while Victor goes to catch the arsonist. Roy follows Leeds as Arsenal and discovers that Leeds had a street pimp named Zeus send a fifteen-year-old prostitute to his penthouse for the evening. Leeds proves to be creepy and abusive with the intent of hurting the prostitute. Arsenal kills all of Leed’s goons, intimidates the prostitute into leaving, and Leeds into confessing to Soames his corruption. Matthew and Victor track Carson down to a chemical factory that Carson intends to destroy. Carson is horribly burned. Victor saves Carson and turns him over to Matthew, who reluctantly allows Victor to leave feeling that he owes him for catching a cop killer. Victor convinces Matthew to take credit for capturing Carson in order to make the public not lose faith in the BPD. Victor learns that Roy has killed Leed’s thugs and this leads to a fallout between them due to the two disagreeing with each other’s methods. Roy leaves Rachel to stay with Victor and goes back to the BPD where he tells Soames and Yorke that Rachel is safe. Yorke holds a press conference informing the public about Arsenal being a psychopath and addresses the Firefly incident by giving Matthew credit for the work. Victor promises Rachel that he will not abandon her like Roy did and take care of her. 8.'“Old Wounds”-'A girl named Marcy Reynolds, the one Victor has been searching for, is revealed to be a part of the Church of Blood and tries to escape the cult only to be murdered by Mother Mayhem and her body is found the next morning by the BPD. Victor goes to talk to Marcy’s father Donald Reynolds about her only for Donald to want nothing to do with him since Victor broke his daughter’s heart and blames him for her death. Now back in the BPD, Roy and Matthew are assigned to work together to investigate the death of a prostitute, who died from drug overdose. Chief Yorke calls Roy and Matthew over to dinner and explains his connection to the prostitute. Yorke explains that he was having an affair behind his wife Mary’s back and started seeing the victim. Yorke was present at the scene when she died and attempted to perform CPR to revive her. Yorke was unaware she overdosed and just cracked her rips causing more blood to flow out. When realizing that she has overdosed, Yorke stopped and left the premises. Roy and Matthew to make this go away not before Matthew tells Yorke how disgusted he is at him for doing this. Donald is abducted from his home and Victor hacks Donald’s computer to discover that Donald had evidence of businessman Tim Paul’s illicit practices and was planning to expose him. Victor tells Rachel to stay in the penthouse and goes to rescue Donald. Paul meets with mobster Killgore Steed to foreclose on a deal at his company. Suddenly, the company is attacked by Victor and Steed flees the scene. Victor fights all of Paul’s thugs to get to Donald. Garfield and Rachel disobey Victor by following him to Paul Corp and Rachel’s dark-self manifests killing some thugs who attempt to grab her and Garfield helps to take them out as several animals. Victor then rescues Donald, who recognizes him under the hood. Donald goes to the BPD to submit the evidence he has against Paul and Soames orders Paul to be arrested. As it turns out, Donald is a private detective who investigated Paul and found proof that he was dumping toxic waste in the swamps of Bludhaven. Donald changes his opinion of Victor which is why he agrees to let him help investigate his daughter’s death. Paul goes to Steed for help in fleeing from the police only for Steed to stab Paul to death. Steed puts his hand on Paul’s shoulder telling him that he is sorry and then leaves once Paul collapses onto the ground. 9. "'So Above, So Below”-'With Donald now as an ally, Victor and him work together to discover that Marcy was obsessing over a cult before she was murdered. Becoming disturbed at the horror shows and movies that Raven enjoys, such as Game of Thrones, Garfield urges Donald and Victor to take Raven and him to a carnival to loosen her up, which Victor and Donald reluctantly agree to. Meanwhile, Trigon’s plan to discredit the BPD went beyond well since Evan Gregory, governor of the state that Bludhaven is in, has lost faith in the BPD. Because of this, Gregory sends U.S Army General Mendenhall and his men to Bludhaven to catch the Doomsday Killer. Declaring martial law, Mendenhall forces Yorke and the BPD to follow his commands. Soames is revealed to have worked with Mendenhall the past and has a hard time of agreeing with his methods. As a result of his mistrust in Mendenhall, Soames urges Roy and Matthew to not tell Mendenhall anything since this is their city and that the BPD will be the ones who watch the Doomsday Killer. During the carnival, Rachel encounters Trigon in his demon form and Trigon’s demonic emissaries. With help from Victor and Garfield, Rachel resists and fights the emissaries until they cannot maintain their presence on the Earthly plane and dissipate. During a press conference when Mayor Hull is announcing Mendenhall presence in Bludhaven, Steed and his thugs, led by Cisco Blaine (Omari Hardwick), kidnap Roy. Steed takes Roy seven miles out to sea using his own boat. Steed is revealed to have tied Roy’s hands, putting him in a lifeboat along with containers of gasoline, and sets the water on fire. The flames spread out to the boat, causing a giant explosion, leaving Roy’s faith unknown. Victor and Rachel make plans to infiltrate the Church of Blood despite Reynolds pointing out the risks of working undercover. 10.'"Ashes to Ashes"-'Victor and Raven infiltrate the Church of Blood despite Reynolds and Garfield pointing out the risks of being undercover. In the meantime, Roy survives the attempt on his life and reports this to Yorke. Yorke tells Roy to forget this happened and focus on the Doomsday Killer even though Roy believes that Steed is the culprit. Upon Roy refusing to back off, Yorke fires him and Matthew, when he speaks up for Roy. When infiltrating the cult, Victor and Raven are horrified at Trigon methods of dealing with any acolyte who tries to leave his group. Their cover is blown, with Victor and Raven Arrowtling Trigon and his followers. Despite the fact that they are defeated, Raven's soul-self escapes to warn Roy. Raven is forced to be in a pit where a horrific spider-like creature is like while Victor being tortured by Trigon for information. Roy decides to attack the Church of Blood to free Victor and Raven why his why he brings Garfield with him. Trigon, with aid from Bethany, are able to turn public sentiment against Arsenal by making it appear that his attack is unprovoked. Victor causes the crash of Trigon’s escaping vehicle and though the villain survives, Victor is accused of attempted murder which is why Mendenhall detains him. In flashbacks, born in Starling City City, Raven's mother Angela Roth was a depressed, aimless teenager who fell in with Cultists who goaded her to participate in a secret ceremony to appeal to Trigon, who was to manifest in the Earth-plane. Despite Soames’ objections, Mendenhall sends Victor to Slabside Maximum Prison where Victor will be until his trial date. 11.'“Pop Quiz"-'Following the events of last week, Victor is sent to Slabside Supermax Prison for the attempted murder of Trigon. General Mendenhall interrogates Victor tells him that Trigon is responsible for the Doomsday killings and Trigon is the reason why his girlfriend Marcy Reynolds was murdered. Unfortunately for Victor, Mendenhall refuses to listen to him since Mendenhall despises vigilantes. Back in Bludhaven, Roy meets with Reynolds revealing he is Arsenal and asks what can be done to release Victor. Unfortunately, Reynolds has no idea on what can be done to release Victor so he can get justice for his daughter. Roy also has to deal with Rachel, who is hurt that Roy abandoned her and that Victor is incarcerated. A man calling himself, the Kwiz Kid, who has a costumed modeled after the Riddler, targets a museum curator who is gambling at a casino owned by Steed. Roy arrives to stop Kwiz Kid as Arsenal only for Kwiz Kid to escape when Kwiz Kid has businessman Rumi Mori in a machine that will cut off his fingers. Kwiz Kid boasts of his plan to activate an atomic bomb in Bludhaven unless he is paid seventy million dollars, which prompts Arsenal to go to Inspector Soames for help. Arsenal presses a stapler on Soames’s back, which Soames assumes to be a gun and tells him of Kwiz Kid planning to release an atomic bomb on the city. Arsenal escapes when the BPD try to arrest them. Soames is shocked that Roy is Arsenal due to having recognized him in the costume. As Arsenal is escaping the BPD by jumping rooftops, he asks: “Roy?” Kwiz Kid later goes to Reynolds, who is revealed to be his employer. Kwiz Kid gives Reynolds certain occult artifacts. Wanting to keep Bludhaven safe, Reynolds uses his occult knowledge to summon a demonic army of peace-keepers that would prevent crime from happening ever again. Soames tries to convince Yorke to evacuate the city only for Yorke to refuse. Because of this, Spames holds a press conference, explaining to reporters, especially Bethany Snow, that Yorke fired Roy and Matthew because they refused to cover up his involvement in the death of a prostitute that Yorke had relations with. Because of this, an impeachment hearing is then held by the city council to discuss whether or not Yorke should be relieved as chief. Arsenal goes to stop Kwiz Kid only for the bomb to be deactivated when Reynolds completes his ritual and the power goes out in Bludhaven, prompting Roy to ask: “what the fuck?” 12. "'The Great Escape”-'While in Slabside, Victor learns what is happening to Bludhaven and wants to escape to try to stop the crisis believing that Trigon is responsible. Victor contemplates escape only for the government as well as Warden Samandra Watson to have implanted a computer chip called a Parallax Device to track Victor, prevent from using much of his abilities, and to subdue him when necessary. To make matters worse, Watson is shown to have the prison guards maliciously and abusively treat the inmates. The inmates in the high-security prison are villains such as Bruno Manheim, Mad Stan, and several others. Volcana, an inmate that Victor defeated a while ago, harasses him by setting his oatmeal at a hot temperature. In retaliation, Victor throws that oatmeal on Volcana's face, mutilating her and causing a prison fight. Because of this, Victor is forced into his cell where he is communicating with ants who are forming letters. The ants are revealed to be controlled by Hartley Rathaway. Using the ants to communicate, Hartley gives Victor an offer to escape, which Victor agrees to. In Bludhaven, it is revealed that Reynolds has summoned several demons to assassinate anyone who breaks the law, especially for minor offences. Mendenhall and the Army try to deal with the crisis by taking out the demons, only for all of them to be slaughtered leaving Mendenhall as the only survivor. Roy learns that the demons appeared because of a ritual and violently interrogates Kwiz Kid in his cell to find out who is responsible for the thefts. While Arsenal is being brutal towards Kwiz Kid, Soames and the police are turning a blind eye to this despite Mendenhall’s protests. Mendenhall then orders Arsenal to be arrested by the Army only for Arsenal to escape after subduing all of them. Upon learning Reynolds is responsible for this and tracking him to a house, Mendenhall and the Army try to kill all the demons only to be slaughtered leaving Arsenal and Mendenhall as the sole survivors. Victor escapes from the prison with Hartley and his team: Manheim, Bumblebee, and Volcana. Against Hartley's orders, Victor saves Bumblebee when she is about to be captured by Watson. After escaping from prison, Hartley tells Victor that to no longer be a fugitive, he has to prove to the world that Trigon is the Doomsday Killer from what Victor told him and Victor thanks him before parting ways. Now out of options, Mendenhall agrees to put his hatred for vigilantes aside and Arsenal goes to Rumi Mori for help with Garfield and Rachel. 13. '“Donna Troy”-'Donald Reynold’s demon hordes patrol the streets slaughtering anyone who breaks even the merest of laws. However, the demons have a vulnerability. Simple weapons such as swords or arrows appear to kill them as easily as they would a human. Outside the bubble, Superman, Green Arrow and Thea Blood try to find a way into the city. Blood explains that only someone on the inside can hope to reverse the spell that created the bubble. This causes Green Arrow to be secretly sad for Roy and to wish him good luck. Banding together, the BPD, the Army, and the Mori mafia each go to various sporting goods stores to pick up every bladed weapon they can manage to find. But they have to pay for their purchases, either by leaving cash on the counter or writing a check. Mori gets into a fight with a cop causing one of the demons to mystically appear and slaughter them. Roy keeps the rest of the crew from getting out of hand and prompting more demonic intervention. Meanwhile, Victor goes to Ohio by train looking for his old friend, Donna Troy. The FBI stops the train in search of Victor, however, Victor manages to escape after causing a train car to explode and goes to Donna. Donna translates text that Victor photographed in Marcy’s storage unit. Donna’s interpretation of the lost ancient language is that Roy is going to be the one to kill Rachel, making Victor vow to stop Roy from doing so as Soames deputizes the gangsters as police officers and fills out a blank warrant that Judge Pebbles signed for Reynold’s arrest. Roy and his team then prepare to go after Reynolds, who is in a mansion guarded by demons. 14. "'City Walls"-'''Soames presents a warrant to the demons for Reynold's arrest only for the demons to violently refuse entry forcing everyone to fight. The demons start cutting through people with their swords. Matthew is overhead on a bluff serving as a sniper, firing arrows down at the demons while joking that he is like the Green Arrow. Roy, Rachel, and Garfield manage to use a catapult to launch themselves over the demons into an upper window of the mansion Reynolds is in. They find Reynolds chained up to a wall. Reynolds originally cast the spell summoning the demons in order to enforce peace upon the city. He had no idea how chaotic things would become. Reynolds tells Rachel that he did some digging and discovered that Trigon, Rachel's father, is a being from another dimension who devours worlds. Rachel is both Trigon's doorway back to his dimension, and a means to destroy him. Reynolds pleads for someone to kill him by pointing out that this is the only way to break the spell. Roy doesn't have it in him to kill Reynolds, so Rachel's dark self manifests killing Reynolds. Due to Reynold's death, the demons vanish and the mystic shield covering the city collapses. 15. '''Law & Disorder"-'''A few days after the death of Donald Reynolds, the city is stored to normal with Mendenhall staying behind to ensure things are back to normal while supervising some other military members that Governor Gregory sends for support. Soames becomes appointed the acting chief in Yorke's absence. As Roy comforts Rachel, he makes plans to target a man named William Stryker, one of the worst kinds of criminals involved in many crimes like drug trafficking, prostitution, white slavery, child pornography, murder, and rape. After Roy fails to kill Stryker the first time, Stryker goes to Soames for help claiming he has started an honest life and Matthew volunteers to supervise the police officers protecting Stryker. Matthew begins to regret protecting Stryker after personally seeing what kind of scum William really was. Despite this, Matthew protects William while Arsenal hunts him down. Arsenal manages to subdue Matthew and the BPD. Victor manages to make it back to Bludhaven and intervenes to help Matthew and the BPD stop Arsenal. Victor then sees Arsenal doing something to Stryker to make him confess all of the crimes he committed in the past that the police had no knowledge about him and where "the bodies are buried" so to speak, but he didn't kill him. Victor starts to believe that there is still some hope for Roy after all. Gar begins seeing apparitions in Victor's mansion and collapses. With Gar dying, Angela convinces Rachel to call Trigon to help her. She does, and Trigon arrives. Trigon heals Gar, and tells Rachel that he can begin destroying the world once her heart breaks. Roy, Donna, and Victor arrive, but only Roy can pass through the mystical barrier that now surrounds Victor's mansion. 16. '''Roy Harper"-'''Five years in the future, in Los Angeles,California, Roy is living happily with Dawn and their son Joseph Grayson, with another baby on the way due to Dawn's pregnancy. Rachel and Gar are at college. Captain Lance arrives revealing to Roy that he knows he was Arsenal and that Oliver is Green Arrow. Roy asks Roy to stop Oliver, who has become obsessed with killing Lonnie Machin after Lonnie Machin escaped from his cell in the Arrowcave and killed John Diggle. Roy and Lance go to Starling City and is reunited with Sara Steele, who is still working for Spyral but claims to be working with the FBI. Lance hopes that Oliver can be redeemed knowing that this happened before right after Oliver stabbed Ra's Al Ghul to death. At first, Roy believes that there is hope for Oliver knowing that the Lonnie Machin survived when Green Arrow threw him off the building into a car but thinks otherwise when Green Arrow goes to Slabside to kill Lonnie Machin in cold blood, as well as every patient and worker in Slabside . Roy and Lance give up hope for Oliver which is why Lance gives up Green Arrow's secret identity to the world so the police can apprehend him. As the police are preparing to raid Queen Manor, the Mayor talks with Lance about the consequences of his connection to Green Arrow being made public. He informs Lance that the District Attorney's office wants to conduct an investigation, for which Lance has to step down from his post of duty. The mayor leaves, and Lance realizes that if he doesn't resign now he'll face a grand jury hearing, but decides to resign after the raid. Lance, Roy, and the police raid Queen Manor. Unfortunately, Green Arrow slaughters all of them, especially Lance, and kills Agent Steele with a cold gun when she tries to intervene. Roy demolishes the mansion with explosives, and when he finds Green Arrow alive but trapped in the rubble, Roy finishes him off. In the present, Raven is horrified to see Roy enslaved by Trigon's power, the killing of Green Arrow has been a fantasy created by Trigon to draw Roy into darkness. Category:Titansverse